Servers/A New Age: The Dominion of Middle-Earth
A New Age: The Dominion of Middle-Earth is a minecraft server featuring the Lord of the Rings mod. The server was founded by Garothmuk (Koray). It is Administrated by Lord_Frerin (Kjell1612), thecoconutknight, Garothmuk and pee54321. You can message questions and ban appeals to our Facebook page found in the server information. The Dominion of Middle-Earth is a server for those who really enjoy role play, it's considered one of the more hardcore role play servers. We strive to make sure that the server has something for everybody, whether you like fighting other players or to build in peace. The Server IP is dominion.g.akliz.net The Dominion of Middle-Earth is a server for mature players that want to get the best experience out of the Lord of the Rings Minecraft Mod. Large interactive events where players can choose to fight for good or evil will happen quite often. The outcome of such events will decide what will happen next, resulting in an in-depth role play experience. Players are not required to participate in events, however, it might have a significant impact on the development of the world's story-line. For more information about this server, visit the server's official Facebook page here or check out the official trailer for this server created by Afghan_Kidd here Faction and Leader Rules In the Dominion of Middle-Earth there are special requirements in order to become a faction leader. Owning lands and having a faction leader comes with certain perks. *You need a fortress and a town in biome to claim it. *A fortress is complete when it has the following buildings in it; **A throne room, barracks, royal armoury, blacksmith, treasury, storage room and a leader's bedroom. *A town is complete when it has the following buildings in it: ** The same number of houses as the people needed to claim the faction, market, two farms, a mine, storage room, an Inn, stables, training grounds, and a navigation/planning room (meeting room with seats). ** Note: You must not just focus on making requirements. Rest of build must also look good, and not just made for claiming *You need a certain amount of members in order to claim a biome. The amount of members you required to have depend on the biome you are trying to claim. Claimable biomes and their member requirements are listed below. *Claiming a biome gives you the right to expel players from it, their buildings remain theirs, but the faction leader and members are allowed free passage to the build. *For every biome you claim, you get one unit captain and merchant. *A faction can claim multiple biomes, the rules above apply. However, in order to claim multiple biomes, you'll need to have the required amount of members combined and they have to be adjacent. *To prevent mass farms, the maximum amount of an animal a town may have is ten per kind. *If a biome has a lore build, you need to build at least one, the build will count as the biome's fortress. When you think you've met the requirements, ask a staff member to make it official and sign the claim certificate (Hand over a signed book). If you are going to claim a biome which requires five members, you need to have five members online when the certificate is signed. 'War Mechanics' In order to declare war both factons need to have a Faction leader. You need 5 won sieges with a difference of 2, (for example 5-3. 6-4. 7-5). When a war is won biomes of the losing side goes to the winner. Siege * Both sides needs atleast 2 players online. * Normal PvP rules apply, but faction leaders may wear one piece of Mithril armour or a Gondolinian sword/Mallorn mace during sieges. * In order to siege, at least one leader (King K, Queen Q or Commander C) from each side has to be online and all the banners must be disabled, this is because attackers need to be able to build a ram and free themselves from traps if necessary. * Forts can have only closed 2 gates. Capital can have 3 * There are 2 ways to get inside: Building a Ram which staff member has approved or using ladders to clim on wall(note you can't break blocks in siege, so if wall is ladder protected with blocks or buttons you can't break them) * About Ram: ram must be build if you want to breach the gate(s) of fort. Ram must be approved by staff member, you cant breach walls with ram, only gates. * You cannot parkour inside enemy base, neither with horses nor any other animals. * orc bomb of ram must be normal strenght orc bomb * you cannot open gates with right clicking, you must use ram to break it * There have to be at least twelve hours in-between sieges, except for the defender wants to counter a siege (A faction got sieged and decides it wants to siege back, this can only be done if the defenders won the siege they want to counter). * Every player may bring a maximum of ten troops per player (Olog-Hai & Mirk Trolls count as three units) * After 10 mins of siege, Aid of other factions is allowed but they cannot Teleport in, they'll have to warp(FT) inside, only 2 faction members of 2 faction can come into aid (so maxium amount of aiders per siege is 4). * You can only place blocks when building a ram or placing ladders. No exceptions! * When siege is declared you can FT to nearest Waypoint, Note: custom waypoints must be atleast 2k from the build. * if attackers win they must leave within 10 minutes. * You must siege the capital of a kingdom atleast once! * Only the leader of the siege (the King, Queen or Commander) can use 1 invasion horn during the siege. Attackers win the siege if Defenders die, flee, or surrender. If you die in siege you CANNOT come back, till Siege is over and attackers left the fort Griefing is not allowed! When a war is won, the winner receives the following: *The biome, they are now the rulers there and can hunt too, however they can not demand builds to be destroyed. *The Capital, they can claim the capital with banners and make small adjustments. (Make sure the admins approve the adjustments and the losers can move their stuff before you claim it) * They also receive 10.000 coins times difference in won sieges from the losing side. (If you win a war with 5-3 you get 20.000 from the losers, if you win with 5-0, 50.000)(If you can't pay you have to make a different deal. If that doesn't work out either, inform the admins.) To the right are a few examples of rams that may be used to break down an enemy gate in a siege. Depending on the size of the gate, the ram must be either small, medium, or large. The ram must be approved by a staff member before activating. Rebels: When a faction has lost the war, they can decide to try to regain it. They will need to wait 2 weeks until they are allowed to rebel. Rebelling is like war, but there are a couple things that are different: *The rebels don't have a king, so no invasion horn or mithril part. *The rebels can only siege the capital of their former lands. *The rebels only get the capital and biome back as reward. 'PvP Rules' *PvP is only allowed within role-play, when people invade or come close to your lands you are free to hunt them if you wish to. (see below for information on hunts) *Players may only use gear of their own faction! *Any gear which doesn't belong to any faction e.g Bronze and Iron Armors (Gondolian,Galvorn Armor or Blacksmith hammer not included) can be used in PvP. *Rule number two also applies to the usage of brews, good aligned brews may only be used by good aligned players and evil aligned brews may only be used by evil players. Athelas, ent-draughts and vanilla Minecraft potions are not allowed in any form of PvP. Wood-elven scout armor is okay, as long as it is wood-elves who wear it. The Hunt A hunt takes place when an unfriendly player comes close to or into your home biome and you decide to chase them down. To carry out a hunt, follow this procedure. -Give a few warnings before hunting so they have time to FT away. -To declare a hunt: “/me declares hunt on player’s ign” -If hunt has been declared TPing or warping/FTing are not allowed!(see more below) -if there is a 'pack' of players you may not hunt only 1 of them, you have to hunt all of them by declaring hunt on at least 1 of them. This only applies if the entire group is of the same faction. -Chase the hunted player until Hunted(s) or Hunter(s) have died or Hunter(s) call off the hunt. -To end a hunt: “/me ends hunt” The rules for a hunt. -Gear Which you are allowed to use: see from PvP rules section. -You may not bring hired units -The items of the player who is killed go to the killer. Note: If a hunt is declared, there may be no teleporting of ANY players into or out of the hunt. If other players wish to aid either side, they will have to walk or warp in to the nearest way point. You may NOT fast travel out of a hunt if you are the one being hunted. 'General Guidelines' *Griefing is forbidden, don't grief other's builds, not even if you replace the blocks afterwards. *No excessive swearing, it's a game and not a bar. *You may argue with an admin, but keep in mind that admins have the final word. *Staying neutral with according to lore 'enemy' factions or factions you fight with is not allowed. *Keep your map location and alignment display on at all times. *You are not allowed to set Waypoints to another player's base(s) without their permission. Bases and waypoints need to be at least 2000 blocks away from eachother. *Players have the right to defend their base, if you go to a base that doesn't belong to you, the rightful owner is always allowed to defend it regardless of your intentions. *Enchantments are not allowed in general. *Mithril weaponry and armour are not allowed in sieges, PvP or events, kings excepted. *Mobgrinders are not allowed, npc's need to be able to fight back. *Meneltarma is banned, don't bother crossing there, it has restricted access and you won't be able to get in. *Last, but not least. We expect a mature attitude from our players. Do not forget that there's no monopoly of common sense! 'Ban Appeal Format' Are you banned? Chances are great there's a possibility you can get un-banned, this depends on the mayority of the offence you commited. Ban appeals that don't provide the information listed in the format will automatically be denied. Be courteous during your appeal, keep in mind we are giving you a second chance and you'll have to show your best side! *Your Minecraft username: *When did you get banned (Date and time if possible)? *Do you share your account with anyone? *Which staff member banned you? *Why were you banned and do you think the ban was fair? *Why should we unban you? Send this format to our e-mail account domeminecraftserver@hotmail.com or the FB page! Present Wars This is showing the wars that have happened on the server. These are the present wars that are present on the server. If there are any other wars going on, then please list them or tell a staff member to add it. Finished Wars This is showing the wars that have happened on the server.